


Лучший способ заполучить парня

by no_apology



Series: Наруто (школьные аушки) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, Humor, Japan, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_apology/pseuds/no_apology
Summary: Лучший способ заполучить парня – поцеловать его.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Наруто (школьные аушки) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816579
Kudos: 6





	Лучший способ заполучить парня

В каждой школе, в которой Наруто доводилось учиться, он, так или иначе, становился изгоем. Поэтому Узумаки прилагал все усилия, чтобы не стать им и в новой. «Коноха» должна была стать его пристанищем на последние три года учебы. Эту школу можно было бы назвать обычной, если бы не одно но.  
В ней существовало негласное правило не злить Учиху Саске, главного красавчика и грозу всей школы. Однако именно это правило Наруто успел нарушить в первый же день.  
В конце дня после последнего звонка все ринулись домой, в этой толпе учеников Узумаки столкнулся с кем-то.  
– Прости. Я не видел…– договорить Наруто возможности не дали. Он тут же оказался прижатым к стене злобно посматривающим на него брюнетом.  
– Ты что страх совсем потерял? – остальную речь Узумаки благополучно прослушал, так как не мог прекратить смотреть на своего собеседника, его черные глаза завораживали, поэтому Узумаки никак не мог сосредоточиться на проблеме.  
Поэтому он совершил, очевидно,самый необдуманный поступок. А именно поцеловал парня. Хоть это и не было настоящим поцелуем, а лишь легким касанием губ, но его собеседник все равно вздрогнул и отошел, что дало возможность Наруто убежать домой.

***

То, что произошло на следующий день, потрясло всю школу.  
Узумаки пришел в «Коноху» раньше обычного, надеясь, не столкнуться с Учихой, так звали парня, как он узнал от своих новых одноклассников.  
Однако мечты Наруто так ими и остались. Чуть ли не входа стоял Саске и вид у него был совершенно умиротворенный. Как только он заметил Узумаки, так сразу подошел к нему. Ученики, заметив их, стали собираться вокруг них кучкой, ожидая продолжения истории.  
Учиха положил руку на талию блондина, а голову на плечо. Наруто был шокирован, его глаза сразу округлились, а на лице отразилось непонимание.  
– Ну, где ты ходил? Я так по тебе соскучился, – пробормотал Саске ему в плечо. – Не нужно играть удивление. После твоего поцелуя все всё уже знают.  
Толпа вокруг них зашумела, что дало Учихе возможность прошептать на ухо Наруто следующее: «У тебя хватило смелости меня поцеловать, хватит ли у тебя ее, чтобы столкнуться с последствиями?»  
Узумаки решил, что он примет участие в этой игре, потому что это выбор казался ему самым безопасным, так как Саске выглядел довольным, значит, главное правило он не нарушает, к тому же его новоиспеченный парень не позволит ему стать изгоем, наверное. В общем, в этом выборе парень видел лишь плюсы, хотя тут сказывался еще его бесконечный оптимизм.  
– Прости-прости, задержался немного дома, – Наруто смачно поцеловал его в щеку. – Поговорим позже, мне пора на занятия.  
Узумаки пулей убежал в класс и, уже сидя там, пытался успокоить свое бешено стучащее сердце.

***

Думаю, стоит сказать, почему Учиха решил устроить такую игру. Она решала его две текущие проблемы. Первая – это новичок Наруто, которого надо было проучить, а вторая – это девчонки, которые на всех переменах предлагали ему встречаться, что безмерно бесило.  
Однако Саске очень удивился тому, как Узумаки быстро принял его правила игры, да и поцелуи его все еще смущали. Но Учиха не собирался проигрывать в собственной игре, правила которой не были до конца понятны ни одному из игроков.  
Поэтому он попросил одного из своей банды, которая состояла из парней желающих получить расположение Саске и, возможно, немного его денег, купить букет цветов для его парня, последнее слово он специально выделил, тем самым обозначив их «отношения» для общественности.  
Так что было неудивительно, что на следующей перемене к нему пришел порозовевший Узумаки. Он сразу кинул букет на стол Учихи.  
– Это еще что такое? – Наруто, щеки которого имели совершенно очаровательный розовый оттенок, злобно зыркнул в сторону Саске, что дало последнему понять, что этот раунд за ним.  
– Букет голубых тюльпанов, и так как ты не знаешь языка цветов, я поясню, что они означают. Тюльпаны символизируют чистую любовь и счастье. Что же касается голубых тюльпанов то, они означают удачу, а я слышал, что у тебя скоро важный тест, поэтому подарил именно их. Знаешь, существует легенда, что высоко в горах всего на несколько дней распускаются синие тюльпаны, и тот, кто их найдет, станет удачлив в жизни. Ну и еще, конечно, потому что они такого же цвета, что и твои глаза, – по мере того как Учиха говорил, лицо Узумаки приобретало все более красный оттенок. А в конце он лишь мог беззвучно открывать и закрывать рот, видно было, что он не ожидал такого.  
– Ну, так что ты примешь их? – Саске взял цветы в руки и протянул их совершенно смущенному Наруто.  
– Да, – очень тихо произнес он, схватив букет и вылетев из кабинета.  
Проходя в течение дня мимо класса Узумаки, Учиха видел его, сидящего с задумчивым видом, смотрящего на букет, что не могло не вызвать улыбку на лице Саске.

***

На следующий день уже Наруто предпринял решительные шаги по смущению Учихи, которое стало негласной целью их игры. Узумаки приготовил для своего «парня» бенто и оставил у него на парте с запиской, которая гласила «Мечтаю пообедать вместе с тобой». Было жаль, что Наруто не увидел смущенного лица Учихи, однако он был уверен, что уши его парня покраснели, этого было более чем достаточно.  
На большой перемене к Узумаки заглянули приспешники Саске, которые проводили его на крышу, где тот его ждал с бенто в руках. То, что Учиха был смущен, было понятно по его чуть покрасневшим ушам.  
– Чего хотел то? – он злобно зыркнул на Наруто, но было понятно, что это показушная злость, которой Саске старался скрыть свое смущение.  
– Как это чего. Я же написал, что хочу пообедать с тобой, – он присел рядом с Учихой и начал есть свое бенто. Саске принялся за свое.  
– А это очень вкусно, – сказал Учиха после того как все съел. – Я-то думал, ты ничего не умеешь.  
– Что?! Да я вообще многое умею! Ясно тебе? – Узумаки вскочил со своего места и хотел было уже начать возмущаться и спорить, но весь его пыл был сбит тихим смехом Саске.  
– Я кстати хорошо пою и играю на гитаре, – неуверенно произнес Наруто, не зная как реагировать на смеющегося парня.  
– Правда?! Тогда ты просто обязан как-нибудь сыграть мне, – он дождался кивка Узумаки, который означал его согласие и продолжил. – А я лучший игрок в баскетбол в нашей префектуре, поэтому меня и сделали капитаном команды.  
– Перед кем ты выпендриваешься? Кроме нас здесь никого нет, – Наруто даже оглядел крышу, чтобы убедиться в этом.  
– Может, я хочу похвастаться перед своим парнем? – Учиха выделил последнее слово, от чего щеки Узумаки покраснели, поэтому Саске решил спросить.  
– Это твои первые отношения? – хоть они оба и знали, что это не совсем отношения, однако именно это слово пришлось как нельзя кстати.  
– Да, – очень тихо произнес Наруто и отвернулся.  
Повисла неловкая минута молчания. Пока ее не прервал Учиха своей фразой «мои тоже».  
Больше они в тот день не говорили, а как только прозвенел звонок, разбежались по своим классам.

***

Их совместных обедов стало больше. Они также продолжали выбираться на крышу, иногда ели в пустых классах, из которых банда Саске предварительно всех выгоняла, или в дни с чудесной погодой они обедали в тени деревьев, что росли около школы.  
Они обменялись номерами и иногда присылали друг другу смешные картинки, в основном это делал Наруто, а Учиха лишь отвечал «какая глупость, добе», на что он всегда писал «ты ничего не понимаешь, теме». И так повторялось раз за разом.  
Также начали набирать обороты их переписки, они частенько оставляли друг другу записки и маленькие подарки.  
Легкие поцелуи в щеку также стали их традицией, хотя все еще смущали.  
А их фан-клуб начал разрастаться.

***

Приближалось тринадцатое июля, а значит и день рождение Саске. И Наруто хотел приготовить ему хороший подарок. Что-то купить сразу отпадало, так как такой богатей как Саске может и сам купить себе что угодно. Поэтому было решено дарить песню.  
В знаменательный день Узумаки с помощью шайки Саске подготовил ему квест, где Учиха должен был находить его записки и переходить из одного кабинета в другой, а в последнем его должен был ждать Наруто.  
Саске довольно быстро разгадал все загадки и появился в музыкальном классе, где его и ожидал Узумаки.  
Как только он вошел, Наруто взял гитару и начал играть, Учиха не ожидавший такого встрепенулся.  
У Узумаки был хороший голос и произношение. Саске стоял как завороженный и не сразу обратил внимание на слова.  
[I want to drive away with you [Я хочу уехать с тобой,  
I want your complications too Я хочу разделить с тобой все твои трудности,  
I want your dreary Mondays] Я хочу пережить с тобой все скучные понедельники]  
Учиха не знал, что сподвигло Наруто выбрать именно эту песню. Может он не знал ее перевода или же рассчитывал на то, что Саске плохо знает английский. В последнем сомневаться точно не приходилось, так как парень был лучшим учеником в школе. Поэтому он решил, что обязательно спросит.  
Когда Узумаки закончил, он неловко почесал затылок.  
– Почему именно эта песня? – было первым, что сказал Учиха.  
– Она классная, к тому же тебе нравятся песни Тейлор, – он пожал плечами.  
– С чего ты взял, что она мне нравится? –Саске и не подозревал, что его лицо уже выразило согласие с данным утверждением. Рядом с Наруто он разучился контролировать себя и его обычно хладнокровное лицо, перестало быть таковым.  
– С того, что ты напевал «Shake it off» себе под нос, когда мы шли домой, – Наруто лучезарно улыбнулся, тем самым давая понять, что не нужно смущаться. Саске смог на такое лишь сказать «спасибо» и порывисто обнять Узумаки, желая скрыть слезы, которые вот-вот должны были скатиться. Никто еще не делал ему таких трогательных подарков.

***

Последнюю неделю перед летними каникулами они проводили много времени вместе. Так много, что поцелуи в щеку перестали смущать. Новой традицией стали неожиданные объятия со спины или лежание на коленях, и даже перебирание волос.  
Фан-клуб в честь них стал самым популярным, хотя все еще шли споры как его лучше называть «Нарусасу» или «Сасунару».

***

На летних каникулах они частенько выбирались в кино или кафе. Или Наруто спонтанно приглашал Саске на прогулку. Их телефонные разговоры могли растянуться на часы, а переписывались они, казалось, каждую свободную секунду.  
Так что когда каникулы закончились, они могли счастливо сказать, что провели их замечательно.

***

Они как обычно обедали на крыше, когда Узумаки решил спросить.  
– У тебя скоро соревнования? – он внимательно посмотрел на Учиху.  
– А? Да. А что? Хочешь сходить посмотреть на своего парня? – он пихнул Наруто в бок.  
Былое смущение давно ушло, а слово парень казалось таким родным и правильным.  
– Конечно. Очень хочу. Можно?  
– Да, приходи, – Саске улыбнулся краешком губ.  
– Спасибо-спасибо, – он порывисто обнял Учиху, отчего они оба упали на пол и рассмеялись.

***

Саске понимал, что ему нравится Наруто. С ним было очень хорошо, как-то тепло и уютно. С ним он переставал быть неприступной скалой. С ним он смеялся от души и был счастлив каждую минуту. Саске понимал, что ему просто необходимо рассказать об этом Узумаки. Он решил, что если их команда выиграет на соревнованиях, то признается в тот же день.

***

Наруто, как и обещал, пришёл на его соревнования. Учиха специально заставил своих «подчиненных» занять ему место в первом ряду, где он сейчас и сидел.  
На протяжении всего матча Узумаки неустанно следил за Саске и очень за него переживал, потому что, казалось, соперники хотели, чтобы Учиха просидел на скамейке до конца игры.  
Но все же Саске остался целым и невредимым, а так же забросил последний мяч в корзину. Что обозначило их победу.  
Хорошо, что он заранее попросил, чтоб Наруто передали, что он ждет его в раздевалке.  
Однако когда дело почти дошло до признания, Учиха занервничал. Но долго переживать ему не пришлось. В раздевалку ворвался Наруто. Он светился от счастья.  
– Са-а-аске, ты такой молодец, так забросил мяч в конце. Я горжу… – договорить ему не дали, он оказался утянутым с поцелуй, который был самым нежным, на который Учиха был только способен. Наруто после секундной заминки ответил на него.  
Когда они оторвались друг от друга. Саске опустил глаза в пол. И тихо пробормотал.  
– Ты мне нравишься, Наруто, – Узумаки положил свои руки на его щеки и поднял его лицо.  
– Ты тоже нравишься мне, Саске.  
– Ты будешь моим парнем? – голос Учихи подрагивал, как бы он не старался скрыть свои переживания, у него это не получалось.  
Наруто рассмеялся.  
– Теме, я уже и так твой парень.  
– Добе, ты не мог просто сказать «да»?  
– Ну, прости меня, – он взял Саске за руки. – Я буду твоим парнем, Учиха Саске. А ты моим?  
– Да, я буду твоим парнем, Наруто Узумаки.

**Author's Note:**

> День рождения Саске был изменен в угоду сюжета.  
> Наруто исполняет песню Тейлор Свифт "Paper Rings";.  
> Работа была создана, чтобы подарить улыбку читателям. Буду надеяться, что она со своей работой справилась.  
> Жду с нетерпением ваших комментариев!  
> P.S. События этого фанфика происходят в той же вселенной, что и в фанфике «Любовь - это проблематично» о Шикамару и Ино. Но на архиве можно делать циклы, поэтому мне не нужно оставлять ссылку на следующую. Вы итак её видите.


End file.
